


Stay?

by DarknightVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, implied anxiety attack?, implied logicality, tiniest bit angst, virgil is my lil anxious baby and I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightVirgil/pseuds/DarknightVirgil
Summary: “Where are you going?” He asked, suddenly feeling as though he shouldn’t have, he didn’t need to know where he was or who he was with all the time.





	Stay?

“Virgil! My dark and stormy knight, my extremely hot topic, my-“

“What do you want Roman?” Virgil sighs rolling his eyes as he strolled into his boyfriends room.

“What?” Roman gasped in mock offence glancing over at the anxious side. “Can one not just have the pleasure of seeing ones own boyfriend?” There was a smirk toying on the princes lips.

“No.” Virgil deadpanned but there was a small fond smile on his lips. “Seriously, ro, What did you need babe?” Virgil leant against the doorframe, watching Roman as he refocused on himself in the body length mirror that stood proudly in the corner of the creative sides room.

“M’going out, was wondering if you could help me with some eyeshadow, you’ve created some truly beautiful looks before my love” Virgil quirked an eyebrow despite the small blush dusting his cheeks at the compliment. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, suddenly feeling as though he shouldn’t have, he didn’t need to know where he was or who he was with all the time. Roman didn’t have to tell him everything but the anxiety had started to settle in at the thought of Roman going out without him. Virgil was already conjuring up all sorts of things that could happen to the prince while he was out, shuddering a little at some of his thoughts.

And then Roman was In front of him, hands on his shoulders. “Breathe verge, four, seven, eight, remember?” Virgil looked up at Roman and did as he said relaxing slightly under the others touch. “Good boy” then he was being enveloped in a warm hug, he returned the hug clinging to his boyfriend a little tightly. His hands gripped at the creative sides sash. “Hey, hey, I’m not going anywhere” Roman spoke softly into virgils hair. 

After a few minutes Roman pulls back to look at Virgil, the anxious side avoided eye contact. “I won’t go” Roman said tilting Virgil’s head so he could look him in the eye. 

“No- fuck ah you- go, I.. I’ll be alright” Virgil forced a smile onto his face. He hated doing this, it wasn’t all the time but it happened more often than he’d like. This time it was mostly for the fact if Roman left he’d be alone. Patton and Logan had gone out together no less than an hour ago and would likely not be back for a while. Without them there he was alone with his thoughts. His anxieties about all the things that could happen to Roman while he was out without him there to make sure they both got back home safe. Tears clouded his eyes as he tried to duck his head down to looking at his boyfriend again but Roman cupped both his cheeks keeping his head in place and gently wiped under his eyes. 

“I’ll stay verge, it’s okay” Roman said softly pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead. “I forgot pat and lo had gone out, it’s not fair to leave you here alone” he mumbles against Virgil’s forehead.

“No- Roman please” Virgil spoke in a broken whisper. “I can’t keep doing this to you it’s not fair-“

“Stop that, Virgil I know that you think that way but I understand darling, leaving you alone will only cause you great anxiety and you deal with that enough as it is, I will reschedule my plans and ensure Patton and Logan are here so you will not be alone” Roman said looking down at Virgil with such love and fondness it only made Virgil cry more while stuttering out a quiet ‘I love you’ as Roman pulled him into his chest, running a hand through the anxious sides hair. 

“I love you too, so much verge” Roman mumbles pressing a kiss to the top of Virgil’s head. “So, how about cuddles and a Disney marathon?” The creative side suggested when he pulled back from the embrace. A wide grin spread across Virgil’s face then.

“You’re the best princey” Virgil sighed softly while snuggling against Romans side as they laid in his bed.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! After all that angst I thought I’d write some fluff! Have some anxious Virgil and his understanding Prince ;p  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
